


i've got the jitters (so pay attention to me)

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, HEA_2017, Light Angst, M/M, Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants some peace and quiet so he can sleep, but his roommate drank too much coffee and now wants his attention





	i've got the jitters (so pay attention to me)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #033**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** OP, I hope you enjoy from Chanyeol's POV! ^o^ I loved your prompt so so much but I'm def more of a Chanyeol than a Kyungsoo so I had to write it that way hehe. It spun out of control into some angst (I had thought it was going to be pure fluff), oops lol.

Chanyeol had known it was a mistake, drinking that second cup of coffee. But he just _had_ to! The nice waitress had refilled it and he couldn’t be rude and just leave it there! Plus, he had been spending money he didn’t really have on breakfast, so he needed to make the most of it. That student loan life and all, you know?

 

However, now that he was back in his dorm room, his body thrummed with energy. He felt ready to bounce out of his skin at any moment. _Is it even possible to do that?_ Twenty different ideas for his Russian Culture paper were swirling dizzily around his head and he couldn’t focus enough to pin any of them down. Chanyeol moaned in frustration and banged his head against the cheap wooden table. _Ouch_.

 

A sudden rustling from the bed beside him drew him up short. _Oops_. “Yeol, can you please keep it down?” a soft, low voice pleaded. His heart started to beat faster. Kyungsoo’s voice always had that effect on him. So maybe it was amplified by the caffeine. “I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol whispered but knew even that was probably too loud. He didn’t know how to whisper anymore! It wasn’t something he understood how to do. “I’ll try.”

 

“Thanks,” his roommate replied and shifted to face the wall, cocooning further into his fluffy baby blue blanket.

 

Chanyeol could count the number of seconds he could stay still on one hand. He really wanted to be quiet for Kyungsoo, it seemed like he’d had a long night. Trying to release his energy in a quieter way, he began to bounce his leg. Fascinated, he watched his Rilakkuma pen roll slightly every time he did that. It abruptly became boring and Chanyeol snapped back to his computer.

 

His eyes went out of focus like an indie game gone wrong, and he roughly shook his head. “Focus!” he whispered to himself, willing himself to calm the fuck down.

 

Unfortunately, he still felt like the human embodiment of an exclamation point.

 

His thoughts roller-coastered back to his roommate. _Kyungsoo_. Chanyeol slowly turned to look at him again. He’d somehow managed to fall back asleep, rounded back rising and falling with soft breaths.

 

Chanyeol could feel himself calming down and getting anxious at the same time. It was _weird_. Calm because his precious roommate of three years could always soothe him just by his very presence. Anxious because he had a gargantuan crush on Kyungsoo that only kept growing with every kindness Kyungsoo had shown him over three years.

 

Of course at first, the crush had been small, superficial. Before getting to SM University, Chanyeol had squinted at the roommate compatibility form. Somehow, this multiple choice form would either make his next year incredible… or sucky as hell. He shrugged and filled it out to the best of his ability.

 

In a few weeks, he got the email. His roommate was one Kyungsoo Do, from California. The opposite side of the country from his own New York. Chanyeol sat up in his bed and threw aside his phone, reaching for his laptop instead. He propped himself against the wall and did a creepy Facebook search.

 

All he managed to find was a single picture of the back of Kyungsoo Do’s head. Sure, it was a nice back of the head, Chanyeol had supposed, but it didn’t really show anything. His sister, Yura, had teased him for being nervous. But who could blame him?

 

Fast-forward to move-in day - Chanyeol got there first. He teared up when his family left and that’s how Kyungsoo had found him. At least, Chanyeol thought the boy frozen in the doorway of their shared bedroom must be Kyungsoo. Who else would have access to their double?

 

Even through his tears, Chanyeol was dazzled by the strong eyebrows, the beautiful, full lips, and the short but strong stature of his new roommate. _Great_. He looked like a mess and this beautiful boy was going to judge him.

 

He warily watched as the other carefully set down the box next to the doorway, straightened, and walked to Chanyeol’s side. He hesitated for a moment, and then unexpectedly gave Chanyeol a hug. Chanyeol was so surprised and endeared that he let out a fresh sob and the other boy sprang back, eyes wide. “I’m sorry!!” he blushed and for a moment Chanyeol thought he must be looking at an angel, “It’s just when I feel sad and my mom hugs me I usually feel better. I don’t even know why I did that I don’t even like hugs.” He made to leave.

 

“I love hugs,” Chanyeol blurted, anything to stop him from leaving, and then unexpectedly hiccupped. _Why???_ he moaned internally as his hands flew to cover his mouth. Kyungsoo covered his mouth to hide a smile. Chanyeol lowered his hands from his mouth to pout at him.

 

Eyes still crinkled into half-crescents, Kyungsoo said, “I’m glad you like hugs. We’ll be good roommates then. Oh, oops, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Kyungsoo. You must be Chanyeol?” He held out a hand, his full smile almost blinding Chanyeol. Instead of taking the hand, Chanyeol leapt up and enveloped him in a big hug. Kyungsoo squeaked with surprise but quickly returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

 

“Yes, I’m Chanyeol. I’m not usually like this, I just miss my family a lot.” Kyungsoo hummed in understanding, and Chanyeol relaxed into the faint coconut smell of Kyungsoo’s clothing. “Also you’re warned I’m probably getting snot all over you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s low chuckle made his chest hurt. “I get that, I won’t show it when my family’s here but I’ll be terribly sad when they leave.” He pulled away from Chanyeol and gave him a soft, heart-shaped smile. “But what always helps me is if I distract myself. Can you help me with these boxes and then we’ll go explore?”

 

Chanyeol still felt wobbly but he was already comforted already by Kyungsoo’s sweetness. _Man, I really got lucky with this random roommate thing._

 

He quickly found out that Kyungsoo was a lot more reserved in public than in their room, and tried to accommodate. Somewhere along the middle of freshman year, Chanyeol found himself falling harder and harder for Kyungsoo because of this difference. He felt special, felt like he was one of a select few that was privy to Kyungsoo’s true self.

 

Also, it helped that when Chanyeol felt too homesick for Korean food - American dining halls had an appalling lack of good rice - Kyungsoo would drag him to their dorm’s tiny communal kitchen and make them both food. Though he always grumbled about the lack of counter space, Kyungsoo always made it work.

 

Food was a great way to Chanyeol’s heart. Not that Kyungsoo needed any help to get there.

 

They would also randomly take walks together, for a good study break. Kyungsoo had an avid interest in getting to the rooftops of all the buildings on campus, so he could understand their architecture. At least that’s what Kyungsoo claimed. Chanyeol suspected that his small roommate simply wanted to feel tall, but he’d never admit that.

 

Despite their many adventures, Chanyeol found himself and Kyungsoo drifting apart by the end of freshman year in terms of friend groups. Outside of their room, Kyungsoo had chapel choir and was beginning to get sucked into the architecture frat. Chanyeol had his own friend group too, his fellow prospective science majors and the music production club that he’d joined. Soon, he realized he was solidly friend-zoned when Kyungsoo got his first boyfriend - chapel choir buddy Jongdae Kim.

 

It’d felt like a punch in the gut, right before it was time to pick rooms. Chanyeol supposed he liked Jongdae well enough - a bit loud, but Kyungsoo needed loud in his life. But it hurt most that it wasn’t him, that Chanyeol just should’ve asked just to even figure out that Kyungsoo liked boys.

 

He gritted his teeth and tried his best to like Jongdae, but it was hard when he spent so many nights in his double alone, regretting his decisions. Would Kyungsoo even ask to room with him, with his new shiny boyfriend?

 

But right before their room draw time, Kyungsoo had still asked him, him and not that new boyfriend, to room together next year. His worried expression shot straight to Chanyeol’s heart. Had Chanyeol been that distant because of the new boyfriend?

 

Chanyeol picked up the pieces of his broken heart and earnestly said, “Of course, Soo. I wouldn’t room with anyone else for the world.” After all, they were still so close. He wouldn’t want to room with anyone other than his first college best friend.

 

Kyungsoo’s relieved expression told Chanyeol he’d done the right thing. “Despite that I don’t come back as often,” he’d said quietly, “I still like coming back to talk to you. I wouldn’t room with anyone else either.”

 

Instead of replying, Chanyeol had pulled him in for a hug. “We’re best friends,” he said reassuringly, ignoring the pang in his chest at that.

 

It was Chanyeol he came back to when the first break-up happened. Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about it, so Chanyeol spoiled his roommate, his crush, his love with Studio Ghibli movies. Kyungsoo leaned into him when Haku comforted Chihiro in the fields, and stayed there for the rest of the movie. Chanyeol leaned back, telling himself it was the right thing to do as a friend. To be there for Kyungsoo.

 

They spent time together again, until the next boyfriend. The cycle continued, and Chanyeol resigned himself to the role of relationship guru for Kyungsoo. The weirdest relationship was with Chanyeol’s own good friend and physics major, Baekhyun Byun. Also loud, like Jongdae, but in a way that was always pushing Kyungsoo’s buttons. They fought all the time. Frankly, Chanyeol didn’t understand why either of them were in the relationship to begin with.

 

When he asked Baekhyun, Baekhyun simply looked thoughtful. “It’s just that he’s pretty hot when he’s mad,” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say without revealing his own feelings. That Kyungsoo’s “hot” when he’s mad, sure, but he’s even hotter when he’s cooking for Chanyeol, when they get into philosophical discussions, when he’s looking out for Chanyeol.

 

Then he shrugged too. “Whatever works for you guys, I guess.” It was fine, anyway. Not like he could ever confide in Baekhyun. Though Baekhyun was a good friend, he would never be his _best_ friend the way Kyungsoo was.

 

And since obviously he could never confide in Kyungsoo, the only person he could talk to was his sister. Yura always gave him this sad, frustrated look. “Why don’t _you_ go out with him?” she asked on one of the nights Kyungsoo was over at Baekhyun’s. “I like him, even if I don’t approve of his relationship choices.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t think he sees me that way. Especially if he comes to ask me for relationship advice.”

 

“Oh boy, I remember you telling me that. Not good. I don’t like him for that.”

 

He didn’t like his sister thinking negatively of Kyungsoo. “I mean, it makes sense,” he defended Kyungsoo, “we’re best friends and I know him best. So I can give good advice.”

 

“And he doesn’t know you like him and that every time he asks you he hurts you. Well, I guess that’s more on you, Yeollie. I hate seeing you hurt like this.” She folded her arms on the Skype screen, and Chanyeol knew it was time to change the subject. They’d fought over this numerous times, with the result of Chanyeol shutting down.

 

But it was true. He knew what best to say to comfort Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had even reassured Kyungsoo that it was totally fine to come to him.  Fine in a “I’d like to die of sadness now but I want you to be happy at least” sort of way, but Kyungsoo didn’t have to know that.

 

Fast-forward to now, the beginning of senior year, and Chanyeol was still mooning over his one-sided crush. He got up from his chair, stretching. _I’m going to blame the coffee_. He sat on Kyungsoo’s bed, dipping the mattress. “Soo,” he said, dragging out the “oo” sound. “Help me.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted in his sleep to blearily blink at Chanyeol. “What’s wrong, are you dying?” he croaked. Chanyeol tried to stifle a grin and had a pillow thrown at him. “Don’t laugh at me.”

 

“I’m not dying, I just had a lot of coffee and I want to talk to you.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned and rubbed his face. “Who took you to breakfast? Who do I have to kill?”

 

“Don’t kill Jongin, you know you wouldn’t be able to.”

 

The other chuckled despite his sleep grumpiness. “I wouldn’t, he’s too much of a sweetheart.” Kyungsoo lifted an arm. “If we cuddle, will that help? I want to help but I feel like I’m dying.”

 

Chanyeol’s chest warmed. He knew Kyungsoo’s boundaries in and out, and that there was a Chanyeol-shaped exception in them most days of the year. But it was still rare for Kyungsoo to openly offer a space in his bed for him. Before Kyungsoo could change his mind, Chanyeol clambered into bed with him. “You’re so warm,” Chanyeol said as he wormed his way under the covers and settled himself around Kyungsoo, arms wrapping around his slender waist. He buried his face in Kyungsoo’s hair, reveling in the softness of the strands and the coconut smell of Kyungsoo’s shampoo. He could feel himself relaxing, if just a bit. “I think it is helping,” he mumbled into Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“Good, just don’t scream in my ear. You do that sometimes,” Kyungsoo mumbled back as he relaxed into Chanyeol’s hold.

 

“I won’t,” Chanyeol promised, and paused. “Or at least I’ll try not to.” He could still feel the energy buzzing under his skin and squeezed Kyungsoo in a quick hug. Chanyeol laughed when the other let out a soft “oof.” “Why are you so tired anyway? It’s already like 10 AM.”

 

“Arch paper due 8 AM,” Kyungsoo said. “You need anything else, Chanyeol?” His voice was already laced with drowsiness. _He must be really tired._ Chanyeol merely hummed in response. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything,” he continued before drifting back into sleep, breaths becoming heavy and even. Sometimes Chanyeol envied how easily Kyungsoo fell asleep.

 

He closed his eyes and thought about how nice this would be if they were actually boyfriends. If Kyungsoo felt about him the way he felt about Kyungsoo. Besides hugging him maybe he’d press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s head and snuggle even closer. Opening his eyes again, he could see Kyungsoo more clearly. The longer he looked, the more kissable the swirl in the back of Kyungsoo’s head looked.

_No Chanyeol! You must resist_. He’d held back for so long. They’d done this before and Chanyeol had been okay. This time though, Chanyeol felt the urge to do something, anything, and dropped a soft peck on that swirl when Kyungsoo’s breaths finally evened out.

 

The energy left him in a whoosh. Chanyeol faintly realized he was probably coming down from his caffeine high, and let himself fall asleep.

 

He woke up to find Kyungsoo’s face really close to his own. “Wah,” he said intelligently, and tried to scoot back. Kyungsoo’s arms tightened their grip around him and he couldn’t move away.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding a bit hurt. Chanyeol’s thoughts were still scrambled from sleeping, but he immediately felt more awake at Kyungsoo’s tone.

 

“Tell you what?” Chanyeol mumbled, unable to figure out what he’s trying to ask. Kyungsoo’s face was so close Chanyeol could count all his moles if he wanted to. He could also tell Kyungsoo was wearing his frustrated expression, but wasn’t sure why.

 

Then Kyungsoo shifted closer to catch Chanyeol’s wandering gaze, seeming to have made a decision, and Chanyeol might have stopped breathing for a moment. “Chanyeol.”

 

“Yes?” he asked, feeling like a deer in headlights. Kyungsoo’s gaze was arresting at the best of times.

 

“I’m only going to say this once,” Kyungsoo said, and then bit his lip, suddenly looking nervous. It suddenly struck Chanyeol that he knew what was about to come but he also dreaded he was reading it all wrong. Because… it couldn’t possibly be true. But the words he had wanted to hear for so long finally came. “God, I’ve done this before, why is it so hard now? Will you… will you go out with me?”

 

Chanyeol blinked, mouth dry and palms sweating. “Is this a dream?” he asked, trembling, and knew he was about to cry.

 

“Oh, Yeol, no… don’t cry.” Kyungsoo sounded so sad and he reached a hand up, wiping Chanyeol’s tears away. “This reminds me of how we met. I liked you since then, Yeol, you know I don’t just hug anyone.” He looked away. “I just didn’t think I had a chance with you and we were best friends and all that.” But Kyungsoo looked back at him and smiled softly, though tears were shining in his eyes. “Thanks for kissing me and proving me wrong.”

 

“Oh man, you were awake?” Chanyeol asked, sniffling. At Kyungsoo’s nod, he sighed, “God if I’d known that would work I would’ve done it earlier. I’ve liked you since the beginning too and I never… never thought you’d like me back.” Kyungsoo was crying now too, and the situation struck Chanyeol as being kind of ridiculous. He started to giggle. “Look at us, confessing and bawling at the same time.”

 

Kyungsoo joins him in a watery laugh, wiping at his own tears now. “Our friends would probably laugh at us when we tell this story.”

 

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mm, they probably will but I don’t care about them. Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “You have no idea, Yeol, come here,” he said and pulled him in for a real kiss. _Fuck,_ Kyungsoo kissed so well. The way his lips moved over Chanyeol’s made Chanyeol sigh happily into the kiss. Feeling daring, he cupped Kyungsoo’s ass and moved him closer. The movement made their crotches rub together, slightly, and Kyungsoo whimpered into their kiss. It was Chanyeol’s turn to groan when Kyungsoo’s fingers wound their way into his hair and tugged.

 

When they broke apart, Chanyeol whined, pulling Kyungsoo back for another kiss. This time was even harder, hungrier as Kyungsoo licked into his lips. Chanyeol was breathing heavily when Kyungsoo pulled away again, lips kiss-swollen and beautiful. Kyungsoo’s eyes were still slightly red from crying, but now Kyungsoo was beaming at him and everything was okay.

 

“Pinch me, so I know I’m not dreaming.” Kyungsoo complied, and Chanyeol let out a yelp. “Ow, ow, okay. Wow.”

 

“What were you expecting, dummy?” Kyungsoo chuckled fondly. He combed his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol leaned into the touch. Then Kyungsoo sighed. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I just didn’t know if you’d ever like me back. You were always so aloof when you were being helpful.”

 

Chanyeol pouted at him. “I wanted to be a good friend, but I was kind of dying inside,” he admitted. “Plus the guys you were dating were all just so wrong for you but I didn’t know how to tell you that.”

 

Blinking, Kyungsoo took a hand back and rubbed at his face again. “God, this is gonna sound bad. Didn’t you realize all the guys I dated were kinda like you?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol said, starting to protest and feeling the protest die in his chest. “Oh God, you’re right. Jongdae, Baekhyun….” All of Kyungsoo’s boyfriends had been loud and enthusiastically outgoing.

 

A sad smile on his face, Kyungsoo looked away and said, “Not my proudest moment to realize that.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol was still finding it hard to process. He swallowed when Kyungsoo turned his gaze on him again, this time searching.

 

“You still haven’t said you’d go out with me,” he said softly. “I mean,” he backtracked, “we kissed and all and you said you liked me but—”

 

“And I’ll say it as many times as you need me to. I like you,” Chanyeol interrupted him, heart stuttering at the slight pinch between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows, “I really, really fucking like you.” He barreled on, liking the way the frown has smoothed out. “I’ve liked you since we met and I’ve only fallen further and further. I’m an idiot for not saying it earlier, but it just got scary and hard once you started dating other people. Please don’t date people similar to me, date me.”

 

Oh, and this was Chanyeol’s favorite smile, the wide one that’s spreading across Kyungsoo’s face, the one he reserved for Chanyeol. “I’d hoped you’d come around sooner or later,” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning to kiss Chanyeol again, “but this is quite later.”

 

“Well I gotta get caffeinated more often,” Chanyeol mumbled into the kiss, “if the results are this great.”

 

“Ugh, that is not the right conclusion,” Kyungsoo said, drawing back and flicking Chanyeol with a finger. Chanyeol pouted, making his best kicked-puppy impression. “Stop being cute, you’re distracting me from being upset about your earlier restlessness.”

 

But he couldn’t seem to resist, forgiving Chanyeol in his next kiss and showing him how much he actually cared with his next.

 


End file.
